Rjorn's Drum (Quest)
Rjorn's Drum is a quest available in . Once the Dragonborn is a member of the Bards College, faculty members offer quests. Giraud Gemane will ask the hero to track down Rjorn's Drum, which is in Halldir's Cairn, just southwest of Falkreath. The Drum is found in a chest in the final room. Background Giraud Gemane of the Bards College has found a clue to the location of the legendary drum of Rjorn. He's asked me to go to Halldir's Cairn and retrieve it. Objectives #Find Rjorn's Drum #Give Rjorn's Drum to Giraud Walkthrough Upon entering the Cairn, a strange pillar of damaging energy will be seen with a few corpses around it. Nearby is a small pedestal with Agrius's Journal and a key to a nearby door. The journal simply tells of the fate of the three bandits. Going through the (Adept) locked door, one enters the Cairn proper. The Cairn is standard, containing mostly sleeping draugr and ghosts. Part way through is a draugr sitting on a throne near a blocked door; the lever for the door is behind the throne. This eventually leads to another burial chamber with a pillar puzzle. The proper glyphs for each pillar is on the wall facing it. After lining up the three pillars, the nearby lever will open the sealed door (as opposed to triggering an arrow trap). Eventually, the Dragonborn will reach the final room and face Halldir himself. Halldir has the annoying habit of summoning clones of himself that must be put down. At 75% health he will split into three clones that each cast fire, ice, and shock spells. Only after one defeats the three clones will the real Halldir return. He carries a unique staff, and is near a chest containing Rjorn's Drum and a few leveled loot. Finally, open the trap door in the middle of the room and drop down (using the staggered wooden platforms) to reach the entry chamber to the Cairn. Return Rjorn's Drum to Giraud at the Bards college to receive the reward: +1 to Two-Handed, One-Handed, Heavy Armor, Smithing, Archery and Block. Journal Bugs * After completing the quest, the item may be stuck in the inventory. **Fixed with version 1.4 official patch. **PC Solution: remove item by using the console code player.removeitem 000DABA9 1 * The quest is impossible to complete if the drum is found before starting the quest. The reward can still be collected, but the quest will not be marked off in the journal. ** Use the console command setstage bardscollegedrum 40 * The drum can be given to Giraud Germane before accepting the quest. When discussing King Olaf's Verse with Giraud when starting "Tending The Flames" quest, the dialogue option is available. Rewards are given normally and the quest will not show up on the journal. * Occasionally the pillars in the puzzle room will be stuck in their position and incapable of moving, despite having option to activate them. To fix this, simply reload the most recent save game and the pillars should work as normal. * Halldir's Staff can be obtained twice if Halldir's remains are looted and his staff is picked up from the ground. pl:Zadanie:Odszukaj bęben Rjorna ru:Найти барабан Рьорна Category:Bards College Quests Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests